


Giving Gifts

by Koyote19



Series: Giving Gifts - A lovestory in reverse [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyote19/pseuds/Koyote19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero knows what Trowa needs, and gives it to him freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may remember this one. When I figure out how to do so, I will post the amazing art that Caroline commissioned from Ponderosa for it.

The front door slammed loudly, and I heard the jingle of keys dropping into the bowl on the hall table. Even before Trowa stalked into the living room, I could feel the tension in the house thicken noticeably. It had obviously been one of those days, and I let him have a few minutes to soak in the calming atmosphere of home as I finished my preparations.

Giving my surprise a final tug to make sure the wrapping was just right, I straightened and headed for the living room. It wouldn’t do for him to find his present too soon, as I had planned out the evening quite carefully. It wasn’t often I tried to surprise him, but Cathy had called to warn me that the evening’s performance had gone badly due to the unexpected presence of a certain blond ex-pilot. I think Quatre spent the war taking notes from Relena. He’s certainly persistent enough now.

“Trowa?” I closed the bedroom door behind me quietly, not terribly surprised to find the living room was empty, and went in search of my errant partner. He was where I expected to find him, slumped into a chair in the glass-walled sunroom and half hidden by the jungle of plants. After the Mariemeia Incident, Duo had decided he’d had enough of fighting and killing; while searching for a more peaceful existence, he had discovered a knack for growing things. The child of L2, where nothing grew in the dim half-light that passed for sunlight there, had turned out to have quite the green thumb; all of the pilots had become the recipients of large amounts of blooming greenery. The small sunroom was nearly overflowing with plants and vines, and the whitewashed inside wall was tinged green from the fading sunlight shining through leaves.

“Here.” He didn’t raise his head from studying his hands, which told me enough about his state of mind even without Cathy’s warning.

“Have you eaten?” I asked quietly. I had learned early on in our relationship that pushing Trowa when he was in a mood like this was a mistake.

“I grabbed something from the midway after the show.”

“Ah.” Sitting down in the chair opposite him, I simply sat and admired what I could see of his face through the shield of his hair. He accepted the silent companionship, and after a few minutes in the comforting presence of the sunset through the plants, I could see tensed muscles finally relaxing. At nineteen, he was still the tallest of all of the former Gundam Pilots, though he had finally grown into the height so that while still slender, he was not so gangly as he had been. After the wars, he had continued to work with the circus, and the daily practice kept him whipcord lean and fit. It was obvious that he had grown into an acceptance of himself as well; he was more comfortable in his own skin now than anyone I had ever met besides Duo.

“Heero.” He glanced up, and I saw gratitude and relief warring with the anger and frustration in the deep green eyes. “Where’s Duo?” 

“He’s… around somewhere.” I shrugged casually. “He was in the garden earlier.”

“Ah.” Echoing my earlier reply, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. “Quatre came to the circus tonight.”

“Did he?” I asked evenly. “And how is he doing?”

“Same as always.” One green eye opened long enough to study me. “You knew.”

I shrugged. “Cathy called to warn me you might be…late.”

“He asked me to the opera this weekend.” He shook his head, the sharp edges of the anger spiking again. “He’s already bought the tickets, the show has been sold out for weeks and I simply _have_ to come, it’s such a wonderful production…” he mimicked Quatre for a moment, then sighed. “I hate opera.”

“You don’t hate all opera…” I shrugged. “You like Duo’s heavy-metal rock opera CDs.”

“Savatage doesn’t count. I hate classical opera.” He managed a faint smile. “Not enough electric guitars, I suppose.”

“Snob.” I grinned slightly, to show that I was joking; Duo had finally beat it into my head that none of them could read my face if I didn’t try to make it obvious. 

I couldn’t help smiling at little at the thought of the younger man. He and Quatre had changed the least out of all of us. Although he would never be tall, Duo had gained a few inches over his height when we had all met, and filled out a little, losing the roundness of childhood features. His face was now more angular than heart-shaped, but the large blue eyes were still breathtaking, and his plait of chestnut hair had gained another six inches at least. Quatre had gained only an inch over his height at fifteen, and still viewed the world through the rose tinted glasses that his family’s corporation provided. He had retreated back to that world after his encounter with the Zero system, and while I couldn’t blame him for wanting the simplicity such a world view provided… he didn’t seem to understand that that very viewpoint was the major obstacle in his pursuit of Trowa. Well… a major obstacle… if not exactly the _main_ one. Namely the fact that Trowa is already in a committed relationship and Quatre is not part of it.

“Hmm,” he agreed faintly, drawing my attention back to the conversation at hand. “I told him we had plans.”

“I suppose that gives me two days to make plans for this weekend then.” I tilted my head slightly to study him. “Can’t have you lying, after all.”

“No.” Trowa lifted one brow. “Not with Duo around.”

“Or me either.” I stood up and crossed the small room to lean over him, one hand resting on either arm of the chair he sat in. “It would just give Quatre more ammunition if I fell short in the boyfriend department.”

He snorted, but managed another faint attempt at a smile. Leaning down, I brushed his lips with mine, then pressed the kiss deeper. I felt him respond, but the slight hesitation as he held himself back told me more than enough about his mental state.

“You don’t fall short in the boyfriend department.” He sighed as I drew back slightly. “It’s not your fault that Quatre can’t quite get it through his head that we’re together.”

“I’m taller than he is anyway.” I shrugged again. “But he does seem to have rather a large blind spot where your love life is concerned.”

“Blind spot?” He sighed, stretching slightly. “That’s one way to describe it, I suppose.”

“Ok. Blind obsession is probably a better way to describe it.”

“You’ve been hanging around Duo too long.”

“You think?” I did my best impersonation of the braided ex-pilot.

“Yeah.” He leaned up, initiating the kiss this time. I let him lead, feeling the tension he was trying hard to supress, even as his tongue forced its way into my mouth; then the instincts I was trying to ignore began fighting for dominance. Sinking one hand into his hair to hold his mouth to mine, we wrestled over the kiss until we were both breathless. 

“So have you.” I straightened slowly, watching the need that had been laid bare in his eyes by the kiss. His green eyes had darkened with an indefinable heat, and I felt it coil in my groin even as I knew I couldn’t sate it. “I left a present for you in the bedroom.”

“Oh?” He eyed me suspiciously. “I suppose I’d better go see what it is, then.” He tried to force the darkness down, for my sake, but I just smiled a little. 

“Come on…” I offered him a hand, and tugged him out of the chair. “I think you’ll like it.”

“I like everything you give me,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“I know.” I led him towards the bedroom. “I love you too.”

“Maybe I should record you saying that to me and play it for Quatre.”

“He’ll ignore it, just as he always does.” I sighed. “At least Relena gave up on me to chase after Wufei.”

“True. Life would be unbearable if we both had stalkers.”

“He hasn’t reached stalker status yet, has he?”

“Only because Iria keeps scheduling business meetings on the farthest colonies from where the Circus is performing. He’s still managed to show up six times in the last two months alone.”

“Ah. I hadn’t thought so many.” I glanced back at him, as we paused outside of the bedroom door. “No wonder your mood is so dark tonight.”

“It’s not even that I don’t like him. He is…was… my friend. But I can’t be what he wants… and he can’t be what I need.” Left unspoken was the fact that I also could not be what he needed, not all the time.

“I do understand that.” I put a hand on his shoulder, feeling tight muscles flex under my fingers. “I understand that very well. So go unwrap your present, hmmm?”

He smiled, ducking his head enough to kiss me again, hard and desperate. Not for the first time, I wished I could give him everything he needed. 

He opened the door… and froze into stillness at the sight within the room. I held my breath; not sure how he would react to my presumption at wrapping the present that waited within. 

Duo knelt on a dark fur rug, halfway between the foot of the large bed and the fireplace. His bowed head raised slightly at the sound of the door opening, though the dark cloth I had placed over his eyes limited his sight to vague shadows in the dim room. His mouth was stretched into an o around the leather wrapped ring gag, though I had been loath to silence him altogether. The sound of his moans was as much of a turn on for me as it was to Trowa. 

Soft cotton rope was wrapped in an intricate harness down the slender, naked body; emphasizing the smooth planes of muscle even as it outlined pebbled nipples and straining flesh. His arms were bent behind his back, bound wrist to elbow, with a further loop linking arms to bound ankles. His knees were parted for balance, leaving him exposed even as he sat back on his heels. I had considered binding calves to stretched thighs, but had decided against it. Binding arms to ankles had left him slightly arched as it was… and I had not wanted to risk his legs going to sleep or cramping before Trowa arrived to unwrap him. 

I had taken the liberty of loosening the braid so that long strands escaped to tease against tanned flesh. It was constricted only at the temple by the blindfold and neck by the strap for the gag. A loop of leather knotted loosely at the tip of the braid held the rest of it in a partial constraint down the smooth flesh of his back to brush against his bare feet.

“Heero,” Trowa breathed out, and I heard the last attempt at restraint in his voice. “You…?” I could feel the desire straining against iron control as he tried one last time to hold onto his need.

“It’s alright, Trowa.” I turned him towards me. “How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t mind? Besides, tonight you need this.”

“I need you too,”hHe ground out, and I could hear the struggle in his voice. I wished, not for the first time, that I could give him this as well. But my training had made it impossible for me to find pleasure in being restrained, and where Trowa craved the dominance of such games-- I had proved only mildly interested in the artistry of the bondage itself, not the actual games. Duo, however, had proved to be the balancing factor to both of our needs. He was as addicted to the feel of restraints as Trowa was to the act of restraining; a natural sub in the bedroom games Trowa had learned from the mercenaries of his childhood. And I had discovered a previously unknown pleasure in watching the two of them play this game. 

Duo was, without a doubt, beautiful; a fact that had not gone unnoticed by me during the year we spent as roommates during the war. Even as I fell into the relationship with Trowa after my failed attempt at self-destructing, I could not deny the attraction to Duo. 

And during the time that Trowa had been our jailer on the Moonbase, he had been drawn to the sight of Duo in the shackles Oz had put on us. It had been almost a relief when we realized during the Mariemeia incident that Duo could answer the one need that had almost ended our relationship. He had roused briefly as Trowa placed him in the cell, and was unable to hide his growing erection at the feeling of being a prisoner. If there had been more time, they might have explored that connection farther. But Trowa had been forced to do little more than grope him through his clothes and then walk away. 

Holding true to his motto of running and hiding, Duo had vanished after the defeat of Barton’s army. I think his reaction had surprised him nearly as much as it had Trowa, not to mention that I was his best friend and he was loath to disrupt our relationship. It had taken both of us nearly a year to coax him out of hiding and into our household. Now though, I couldn’t imagine being without either of them.

“You need this more.” I broke myself out of my reverie, pushing Trowa towards his present. “Besides, tonight I want to watch.” While more often than not, I left them alone to this game, tonight felt different. It was the first time I had initiated it, after all, surprising Duo in the garden and bringing him to the bedroom to prepare him for Trowa. I was finding out that perhaps I was not as indifferent to this kink as I had always thought. I had researched the type of binding to place on him, thinking to surprise Trowa on his birthday instead. But tonight… tonight felt right. It was not merely words to me when I counseled Trowa to follow his emotions, but the creed of my childhood mentor that shaped my own life. 

“Hentai.” He grinned suddenly, the dark need rising in his eyes once he let go of his internal restraint.

I merely arched a brow at him, and then headed for the comfortable chair I had placed in the corner, where I would have a perfect view of the proceedings. Trowa took a deep breath, and turned back to study his present. 

Duo had tilted his head as he heard our voices, but I doubted that even his extraordinary hearing had picked up the details of our soft conversation. Uncertainty gone, Trowa circled his prey silently; taking in the details of my rope-work with interest. Duo followed the movements he could sense but not see, then seemed to remember his place and lowered his head again. 

I could see the moment anticipation and acceptance of the gift I had given them both was acknowledged. The stillness that settled over Duo’s naturally restless body had startled me the first few times I’d seen it; until I realized that the restlessness was in response to a craving he had never known how to satisfy before. Many times over the last year that we had been together, that restlessness had prompted Trowa to take control, even if just to the point of collaring Duo around the house. Duo had seemed to thrive under Trowa’s care, though we were all careful to be discrete regarding the true nature of the relationship. Neither of them wanted to admit to what could be considered a weakness, not just to the world at large, but our other close friends. I rather thought that showing Quatre just why he wasn’t what Trowa needed might be a good way to get him over his blind crush. But I had been outvoted on the matter. Not that our sex-life was really any of Quatre’s business anyway.

Forcing my thoughts away from Quatre, and back to the moment, I settled myself more comfortably in the chair to watch as Trowa began to tease his captive ‘present’. Duo shivered as fingers brushed across bared skin, stroking at random. The harness I had knotted around him framed diamond shapes down his chest and sides, passing on either side of his erection to disappear between his legs. A knot pressed tightly against the sensitive skin between his sac and the puckered entrance to his body, and I could see him trembling with the need to rock against it. The harness then passed tightly through the cleft in his ass, and back up the smooth flesh of his back. 

I had been a little surprised at how much pleasure I had found in binding the ropes around him, in seeing him squirm as each new diamond had tightened the ropes between his legs. After his initial surprise at the fact that I was doing this to him, rather than Trowa, he had settled quickly into the sensation and become pliant. I was beginning to see the appeal that this game held for Trowa, though my interest in it was still more for the act of bondage than for what followed. But it occurred to me that if tonight went well, then perhaps I could share this side of the game with both of them more fully. 

Duo shivered again, as fingertips brushed lightly over his nipples, then returned to pinch harshly. The gag reduced the moan to little more than a whimper, but I could see the faint smile on Trowa’s lips as he coaxed the noise out of the younger man. Arching as much as he could against the ropes, Duo pressed against the fingers as they pinched again. The last of the uncertainty had faded from Trowa’s expression, and I could see the intensity in his eyes as he glanced at me and smiled. Then, returning his attention to his companion, he ran a hand along Duo’s jaw. Following the leather straps to his mouth, he ran a gentle finger along parted lips, then dipped it into the opened mouth to tease along the inside of his lips. 

Duo whimpered again, as Trowa left his mouth to trace his jaw again, then around to the back of his head. Catching a handful of the loosened hair, he pulled back until the slender throat arched, and Duo would have been staring at the ceiling if his eyes were not bound as well. He stayed in the position, trembling slightly as Trowa stepped back to admire him again. I could see the muscles in his thighs shifting as he adjusted his balance to compensate for the new position. It left his chest and the weeping hardness between his legs very exposed, and no doubt pulled the knot between his legs tighter against his sensitized flesh.

“Beautiful…” Trowa hissed, though I wasn’t sure if he spoke to me or to Duo. It didn’t really matter, though. Stepping back from Duo, he moved quickly to the bed where I had opened the box of their toys. Long fingers stirred the contents lazily, and Duo twitched at the sound of metal clinking. Finding what he was looking for, Trowa returned to kneel before his smaller lover. 

Bending close, he ran his tongue over the taut muscles of Duo’s chest, following the ropes for a few moments, before moving to suckle lightly at one dusky nipple. Duo’s strangled gasp sent a spike of desire straight to my own groin as I watched the erotic sight. Slender hips bucked helplessly against air as Trowa teased him silently. Finally drawing back, he moved to the other nipple to repeat the action before nipping slightly. Duo’s shivers had increased slightly, and I saw his body jerk against the confining ropes. When Trowa finally moved back enough to give me an unobstructed view, I saw the clover leaf clamps that now adorned the tanned flesh. The slender chain that connected the two clamps brushed against Duo’s abdomen, chiming softly as he shifted helplessly. 

Trowa smiled, completely immersed in this side of himself that he had kept restrained for so long. Running a hand down the smoothly muscled planes of Duo’s stomach, he paused once to tug on the chain before moving lower. Duo arched against the palm that wrapped around him, unable to prevent the single thrust for friction before he stilled again. 

“Shhh,” Trowa soothed, stroking him once before moving to continue the gentle torment. Taking a long strip of thin leather, he wound it carefully around the base of Duo’s cock, then between the soft globes of his sack. When he finished, Duo would be unable to come until he was released from the leather harness. The cord kept his balls pulled away from his body, forcing them down even as it heightened the sensations. He was trembling continuously by the time Trowa finished, the cord wrapped securely around the base of his sex in an improvised cock ring. 

I swallowed, allowing myself to give in to the heat in my own groin; and feeling the jeans I wore becoming far too tight. I don’t know how Trowa was managing, in the painted on denim that he wore, as I reached down to free my trapped erection. Dark green eyes glanced up at the movement, pinning me for a moment. 

“Take them off,” he said quietly. I saw Duo start, realizing for the first time that there was an audience watching as Trowa tormented him. “Share this with me tonight?”

I nodded, unable to force words out of a suddenly dry mouth. I had intended only to watch, and to take my own pleasure without interfering in theirs; but Trowa obviously wanted me to participate more than that, and tonight I would deny him nothing. Stripping the shirt over my head, I stood up long enough to lose the jeans completely. Naked, I caught a glimpse of the green fire in Trowa’s eyes as I slouched back into my chair to watch. He left Duo with a reassuring pat to the tilted head, and moved to lean over me. As he kissed me deeply, I almost missed the feel of his hands parting my legs until my knees pressed the arms of the chair. “You are both so beautiful.”

“So are you,” I whispered back, running one hand across the waistband of his own jeans. I could feel the heat through the worn denim as my hand cupped his hardening erection. He gasped slightly, then pulled away with a last kiss. 

“Thank you.” I wasn’t sure if the thanks was for the gift I had given him, for sharing that gift with him… or just for understanding how much he needed to release the tension for a night. I didn’t really need to know. 

With a last smile for me, he moved back to where Duo knelt, and bent down to kiss his open mouth. Duo sighed, relaxing slightly into the caress. Determined to share this moment with them for as long as possible, I moved my hands to the arms of the chair and denied my own cock the friction it was wanting. It felt odd to sit with my legs spread so far, but I was determined to hold out as long as they did; while I could not force myself to submit to the ropes as Duo did, I could give Trowa this much control over my body. His warm smile was enough to further ignite the heat between my legs and I knew he understood the further gift that I was granting him. 

He tugged once more at the chain between Duo’s nipples, coaxing another gasp from between parted lips, before moving around to study the ropes connecting his arms and ankles. I had intentionally fixed them so that that rope could be removed without unbinding either hands or feet and also so that Duo’s arms could be unbound without affecting the harness. A moment later, he had Duo on his feet, arms still bound tightly behind his back. Steadying the slender body until Duo caught his balance as feeling returned to his lower legs, he then guided him across the bare carpet until he stood between my spread legs. 

I looked up at them both in mild surprise, not sure what Trowa intended. He’d never gone so far to include me in the game before. Nudging Duo’s knees until he knelt before me, Trowa guided my hands to either side of Duo’s head. “As much or as little as you want.” He grinned suddenly. “As long as he stays there.” 

I sank my fingers into the soft hair, bunched between the binding on his eyes and his mouth, and rubbed soothingly. Duo shivered, but pressed closer with a gasped moan. Guessing what Trowa intended next, I moved my legs enough to hook around Duo’s knees, forcing his legs apart. Holding him spread, I let the fingers of one hand stroke down the long, loose braid, pulling it around to pool in my lap and exposing the long expanse of his back and his bound arms. 

Trowa returned, and as I had expected, he was holding the handle to the flogger that Duo had shyly gifted him with several months before. The soft swish of the falls alerted Duo to what was coming, and he arched forward as much as he could to rest his cheek against my belly, nuzzling at me blindly. I let him, continuing to stroke his head as the first blow snapped lightly across his ass. The soft buzz of his moan against my belly only stoked the fire, and before I quite realized it, I had pushed his head down to rest against my erection. Soft hair, leather and silk provided the friction I had been denying myself, and I sank into the pleasure with a moan of my own. 

Each blow from the cat thrust him against me, rocking to an unheard rhythm in Trowa’s head as he increased the force behind the each stroke. Duo rubbed his face into my belly, then closer against my erection; nuzzling with a determination that surprised me. I would have thought he would be too distracted by the flogging to care about my pleasure. 

Tightening the grip on his head again, I guided him until his mouth rested against the tip of my cock. The gag prevented me from going more than a few inches into his mouth, but it was enough to feel the warmth of his tongue wrapping around me as he suckled. Each time the cat landed, he would jump slightly, and the moans vibrated down to my rapidly tightening balls. I endured that torture as long as I could, before pulling his mouth away again. He whimpered, the mewling sound only increasing my desire. 

I met Trowa’s eyes over Duo’s head, and my green-eyed partner smiled again. The anger was gone from his eyes, and now I could see only intense pleasure. He set the flogger aside, running his hands lightly over the reddened flesh for a long moment before straightening again. I watched as he finally stripped his clothes away; relishing the view of lean muscle and long legs before he knelt between Duo’s spread knees. Duo gasped again, as long fingers parted his ass, moving the ropes apart to reveal the tight entrance. Letting go of Duo’s head with one hand, I picked up the bottle of lube I had left ready on the table to my left and handed it to Trowa.

His smile was almost feral as he dipped one slick finger into the tight ring of muscle, feeling Duo tense and then relax again. Pressing deeper, he probed until his finger sank in to the knuckle, then pulled out to add a second. Duo stretched easily, and looking down at his trembling body sprawled between my legs, I could believe that he had been made for moments like this. He bucked once, as Trowa added a third finger, though his whimpers sounded more of need than of discomfort. I patted his hair soothingly, stroking one soft cheek with my other hand as I held his mouth away from my erection. 

Finally satisfied with Duo’s preparation, Trowa glanced up to meet my eyes. I couldn’t help smiling at the heat there as I reached around to unbuckle the gag. Duo gasped as it was removed then burrowed back into my lap eagerly. I held his head back, so that only the tip of my cock was in his mouth, until Trowa was in position behind him. Only when Trowa had begun to press his own erection into Duo’s ass did I let him swallow me. 

Helpless to brace himself with his arms bound so tightly behind him, he rocked forward with each thrust until I was nearly all the way to his throat. I held him there, not wanting him to choke as I let the rhythm that Trowa was setting drive me higher into the pleasure. And then there was nothing but the warm heat of his mouth, his moans vibrating down my entire length, and sharp need. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back against the back of the chair as I let go of my own restraint.

Trowa increased the speed of his thrusts into Duo’s tight channel, and I could hear how close he was in the ragged pants. Duo was trembling almost continuously as the sensations built, but he was unable to find release from the torment due to the cord around the base of his tortured cock. Hearing Trowa cry out as he came spurred my own orgasm, and I spent myself down Duo’s throat with a low moan. 

When I finally managed to open my eyes again, it was to see the unbelievably erotic vision of Trowa, still buried to the hilt in Duo, sitting back on his heels. The move pulled Duo back onto his lap, his thighs spread on either side of Trowa’s. He rested against the taller man’s chest, the blindfold over his eyes damp with tears of need. His erection was nearly purple now, and harder than I had ever seen before.

“Heero…” Trowa sighed, even as he turned Duo’s head to dip his tongue into the bound man’s mouth. I could imagine that he tasted me still, even as I moved out of the chair to kneel before them on the soft carpet. Reaching out to our smaller lover, I unfastened the clamps on his nipples and set them aside. His back arched at the rush of sensation as blood returned to the tender, abused flesh. Trowa caught his hips in one hand, holding him fast on his lap even as the other arm wrapped around him to anchor Duo’s upper body to his chest. 

“Shhh,” he soothed Duo softly, as I began to unwrap the cord from around his erection. 

“Please…” the ragged plea was followed by an almost desperate squirm, and I stopped my motion at a glance from Trowa.

“Duo,” he warned softly. “Be still.”

I could see Duo fighting the urge to move, to find release. Only when he was motionless on Trowa’s lap once more did I resume untying the cord. Setting it aside, I sat back to watch. Duo was shuddering with the effort not to come as Trowa shifted slightly, moving deep inside of him. I was not surprised that Trowa was still hard, even after coming. On the rare occasion that he gave into this side of himself, it generally meant that the tension had been building for quite a while. 

“Good…” Trowa whispered, kissing one sweat drenched temple as he began to thrust gently. “Very good.”

“Please…oh God… Tro…please…” The pleas dripped from his lips in strangled gasps, although Duo didn’t move otherwise. 

“Just a little longer… you can hold it.”

“I can’t…”

“You can,” Trowa said quietly. “Or should I have Heero bind you again?”

The pleas degenerated into mindless keening then, as Trowa gradually began to increase his speed and depth inside Duo. 

“You are so hot… so slick… so beautiful like this,” Trowa murmured into the loose hair as Duo shuddered again, harder. 

I could feel the heat stirring in my own rapidly hardening cock again as I watched Trowa drive Duo over the edge of control. With a final groan, he drove deep into Duo, tugging back on slender hips to fully seat himself. Knowing Duo would not be able to hold out much longer, I leaned forward to capture his lips and drove my tongue harshly into his mouth. “Now, Duo. Let go!” Trowa whispered, wrapping long fingers around Duo’s weeping erection and stroking firmly.

I swallowed Duo’s scream as he came in heaving spurts across my chest and stomach. Trowa’s arms wrapped around him were all that kept him from collapsing with the force of his release, and the taller man held him gently as the trembling slowly eased. When Duo was still again, lying limp and exhausted against his chest, Trowa eased him forward into my hold. Wincing a little as the sticky heat on my belly cooled slightly, I held him carefully as Trowa removed the cords holding his arms. 

“…love you guys…” Duo mumbled against my shoulder.

“We love you too,” Trowa chuckled slightly. “But don’t get too comfortable yet. You still have one more task to finish.”

“Hmmm?” Duo tensed a little. “But…”

“You did very well, tonight.” Trowa stroked a hand soothingly down his back, then reached up to untie the blindfold. “But you made something of a mess. I think Heero would like you to clean it up.”

Duo glanced down to see the cooling mess on my stomach, and my erection standing tall again. “Hmmm.”

Trowa planted a hand on my shoulder, pressing me back to lean against the chair with my shoulders. He then maneuvered Duo between my spread legs and pressed the dark, tousled head down to my chest. I gasped, closing my eyes again as Duo began to clean the mess from my chest and stomach with his tongue. Slowly he worked his way back to my erection, but before his mouth could swallow me again, Trowa pulled him back and took his place. Feeling my longtime lover swallow me, I decided that maybe I should surprise him with gifts more often.


End file.
